My Happy Ending
by katana3700
Summary: Maria loved Kai. Lately though he'd been acting strange. So she decided to leave once and for all. -Character death Kai/OC


So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

~"Let's talk this over!" Maria said, her blue eye's staring at her boyfriend. He just went back to training. "Kai what did I do wrong?" she asked tucking some silver hair behind her ear. He still didn't say anything. Maria was sitting on a huge rock watching the Blitzkrieg Boys train. "Aww having love troubles Maria?" Bryan asks mocking her. Cue throw rock. "Kai just talk to me" she begged. "Maria go back to the house" Kai says. She grabbed her blade and shot it off, sucessfully knocking Kai's into the river. Once she caught her blade, she began to walk away.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

She turned down a picture of her and Kai. What had happened that caused this rift. Was it that she had thought she knew him or that she had tried to help solve his problem's even though she knew nothing about them. Maria replayed the flashback as she glanced over some papers. Then she froze. Does he know? Has he known what she was sent there to do? Surely not right? She placed the notes of Kai down. He couldn't know who she had worked for, she gave up the mission a long time ago just to be with him. But lately it just hasn't been the same, it's like he's forgotten the good memories of their relationship, like something was...lost? Is he pretending not to know just like she pretended she was somebody else?

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Then came his friends. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer. Oh how there was a rivalry between all of them. Maria knew they talked about her behind her back. Their just so difficult to put up with. Calling her worthless even though she could beat them with ease. No they dont know the real her. She opened a page in her journal. Do Kai's "Friends" really know him. It doesn't seem like they all get along like a team would. Of course this is no ordinary team, And just what did they do last night. Probably got drunk with hookers." (I know they don't do this it's just her thoughts I personally LOVE Tala) It was pointless for Kai to sneak around she knew when he was hiding things but then again she also knew the truth. The truth that Kai was not going to be there for her anymore, He would never be.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He made her feel special, he made her feel like he cared, like she could love and trust him. But she couldn't, he was just acting. She was happy but not anymore. Maria knew by the tone in Kai's voice at the stream he didn't want her. Not the be with him or there. She wanted him and yet couldn't have him. Then all at once she lost it. Slaming down the journal, she tore everything off the wall and smashed anything breakable. No he didn't care. She suppressed all the memories letting them fade. Screaming her heart out as she destroyed the room, only leaving the notes and journal alone. Fine then, he would learn the truth to why she was actually there, but when he did she would be long gone.....

"Kai your not ging through with this, she's worthless" Bryan says. Tala glares at Kai. Nope he didn't want Kai to go with Maria. She was his and in the recent weeks Kai has hurt her and made her think everything was her fault. No he despised Kai for that. "Let's go I want to see Maria" Kai said. They turned and walked toward the house un aware that Maria wouldn't be there waiting for them.

??? POV:  
"Flight 213 now landing" She had to hurry. In Maria's message it said she was leaving. Hopefully she would return to America. Luckily for her where Maria lived wasn't very far from the airport. She hurried outside and down the road toward her twin sister's house listening to the message again happily.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

The boys stepped into the hause to find it trashed and no Maria "Maria!" they called but no answer came. They went into her room to see it demolished all except for some papers on her desk. Kai walked over and picked up a page. "S-she was sent here to gather information on us" he said not beliveing his eyes. Tala looked into the bathroom and rage took over him. "Kai you bastard" he yelled and punched Kai in the jaw. Turning everyone peered in. On the wall written in Maria's blood was the message. "So much for my Happy Ending" Below it was Maria's lifeless body in a pool of her own blood from self-inflicted stab wounds and slit wrists. "Maria? Are you here?" a female voice calls. Her twin sister stepped in and saw the boys. "Is Maria here?" she asked. Seeing their faces she walked around the leftover debris and looked into the bathroom. She seemed frozen staring at the lifeless body. Now she knew what Maria's mesage had fully meant. Her cell dropped to the floor and the message replayed. "Hey sis...It's Maria, Guess what he doesn't want me, go figure, so much for my happy ending right? Well I've decided I'm leaving for good....I love you!" *Click* End of message.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...


End file.
